FWB
by krissyg927
Summary: Carol has had a rough week of studying for exams and she happens to have a friend with benefits to call upon to blow off steam. There is not one thing redeeming about this and I don't care. Its straight up smut. CARYL


2 FWB

Carol woke up to the knocking on her window at what felt like three am. The room was dark except the moonlight that was shining through the window and she had been out like a light. Her ceiling fan was spinning as always and it had lulled her right into a wonderful sleep hours ago.

The trees rustled outside her window, but it wasn't the trees that were making that noise, she knew the difference. This was a deliberate tapping and as she slowly woke up and drifted into consciousness she smiled.

Carol had been exhausted from taking exams all week and she had fallen into a dreamless sleep at eight thirty. A first for her, since she had been pulling all-nighters for weeks and she needed this early night more than a bar with Maggie and Glenn.

Maggie had invited her out but she wanted to stay home and she was deep in dreamland until she wasn't anymore.

It had been a horrible week, she had five exams to take in three days and her mental health had been in serious question many times in the last few days. But it was over and finally she could sleep through the night without waking up in a panic or having to get up to study.

They were finally over and she felt like she could breathe again, but she passed out before she could even enjoy the sweet relief of another completed semester.

She had managed a bubble bath at least, earlier and it was something at least.

Now there was a racket waking her up. But she wasn't mad, not really.

She rolled over and looked at her clock, and it was a little bit past midnight and she knew who was knocking. There was only person who would knock on her window at twelve fifteen on a Thursday night.

Daryl Dixon.

She got out of bed in her tank top and underwear and opened up the window. He didn't hesitate, Daryl never did, he just came through the window like he owned the place. Maggie, her roommate always got a kick out of that. There was no reason why he couldn't come to the door, but because her window was ground level, he liked to come in this way.

It was kind of a kink of his, but really he reminded Maggie of Peter Pan, coming to Wendy's window every night. Maybe one day he and Wendy would fly away to Never never land. Maggie teased Carol about that all the time.

She didn't get their relationship; it was hard for Maggie to wrap her head around the fact that he came over when he wanted sex or Carol called him to come over if she wanted it.

Friends with benefits, Maggie didn't get it at all. She had heard them on more than one occasion, since her room was just on the other side of Carol's, where the head board to her bed was, of course. They had it going on, that was clear, but they each saw other people, saying it was just casual.

Maggie didn't do casual. From the minute she and Glenn had met they were each other's person and that was it, there would never be anyone else for them. Carol and Daryl on the other hand, well that was iffy at best, even though they were great friends.

As always he had a bottle of wine in his hand and two glasses.

"Hey." He kissed her quickly as he walked past her and plopped himself on the bed. "You don't mind right?"

She shrugged. "Whatever."

He leaned up against her head board and went to work on opening the wine.

"Come're." He patted the bed in front of him and she crawled over to him settling herself against his chest.

"Thought you had a date tonight?" He handed her the glass of her favorite wine.

"Yeah, I did." He answered. "She was, I dunno…"

Carol nodded, she understood, neither of them had much luck with the opposite sex, not like the luck they had with each other anyway. They sipped their wine for a beat, each lost in their own thoughts, Carol hadn't been on a date in quite a while, so having this arrangement with Daryl was good for her.

"Figured we could celebrate the end of exam week, that ok?" He asked, draping an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Blow off some steam?"

"Love to." She replied and scooted over until she was straddling his lap. His hand went to her ass the way that they had been doing for two years, since they accidently got drunk one night and slept together.

Instead of being embarrassed or worrying about what it meant, they made an agreement. To people like Maggie, who wanted a relationship with all the bells and whistles it seemed odd, but it worked for them. They were both pre-med students, relationships were hard, but sex was easy.

They decided that they liked it enough to sleep together on the regular. They liked each other and always had and that had never changed. They were both free to date other people and they did, but they always came back to each other.

"Is Maggie home?" He ran his hand over her thigh. "Do we have to be quiet." He asked tugging his shirt over his head.

Carol grinned. "She is not at home, she's at Glenn's"

"Awesome." He replied, pulling her shirt over her head now. In one swift movement he had her on her back and he was between her legs. "Cause I love makin you scream."

She giggled as he placed kisses all over her face.

"Love it." He said kissing her neck and traveling lower with his lips that always promised the most carnal things to her when he was whispering in her ear. Carol loved the words he spoke to her in bed, every single one that came from his mouth that gave her the most exquisite pleasure.

She arched her back as he reached her breast with one hand as he kissed her. Their lips slid together against each other and he pushed his tongue in to her mouth in the demanding way that made her heart skip, every time.

Then Daryl crawled up her body until he was settled more between her legs.

"Off." She said reaching down for the buckle of his pants and soon he was kicking them off and pressing against her with just their underwear separating them. It created an ache they both felt immediately and he ground against her slowly just the way she liked it.

Daryl let out a groan at the feel of her and kissed her again, then he was kissing down her neck. "Gotta taste you, sweetheart."

His lips burned a fire as he made his way down her neck, leaving a wet trail as he went. Carol moaned out loud and dug her hands into his hair. She pulled it slightly, because she knew he liked that and was rewarded by a primal sound from deep in his chest.

Daryl sucked lightly on her neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed. Carol groaned and pressed herself against him, her nails scratching down his back lightly. He bucked against her once, twice, three times, until she felt like she couldn't stand it and then his lips were on her nipple.

"Stop teasing…" She moaned, feeling his dick right against her and his lips sucking gently at her breast. She was starting to feel the build, and the waves starting, like they always did with him. He could get her from zero to one hundred in no time at all.

"I aint teasing baby." He crooned looking up at her like the devil he was and after making sure she was watching him he licked around her nipple and sucked hard.

"Jesus, Daryl…" His voice trailed off on a cloud of pleasure as she felt his hands going lower, over her ribs and down her stomach. She was moaning outright now as she felt his skillful hand at the waist band of her underwear.

"You want it…" He said brining his fingers just under the waistband. Carol's hips were bucking against his throbbing dick, but he wasn't paying attention. This was about her, he knew she'd had a rough week and he had brought Kelly home early, after a mediocre dinner. He had been planning to tap on her window tonight all week.

"I know you had a bad week…you need it don't you."

He wanted her all week but knew she was too busy, but the first chance, well, here he was.

"Yes." She nodded her head and her hips bucked up against his hand as he slid it into her underwear. "Please…"

He stopped and she let out a puff of frustrated air as he slid his finger over her underwear on the outside and he groaned that time. She was so wet already and it was like a drug calling to him.

"Daryl, stop fucking around, I'm going to kill you." She moaned as his fingers ran over her underwear, and he pressed against her with his hand.

"No you won't." He grinned. "You wanna cum."

"Yes…" She breathed out as he reached inside her underwear finally, and slid his fingers against her. She was so wet his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

"God Carol your soaked." He reached over and pulled her underwear down her legs, he couldn't wait another minute. "I want it."

He looked up at her again and their eyes met, burning into each other, it was always like this and Maggie teased her every time because even if they tried not to be, they were always loud.

"I want it all Carol."

"I'll give it to you." She panted out reveling in the feel of his fingers between her legs.

He was making his way down her body now with his mouth licking and sucking as his fingers moved over her skin just the way she liked. After two plus years of this he knew just how to touch her.

"Spread your legs, pretty for me." He said settling himself on the bed and grasping her thighs gently. He sweetly brought her legs apart until her knees were on the bed. "Missed you." He said kissing up her thigh and she was trembling now.

Daryl had gotten her good and worked up with his fingers but he was a fucking artist with his mouth. She knew this was a fact. How it was that women didn't come back for seconds with him was beyond Carol's understanding.

He was a great fuck.

Then his lips were on her and her head rolled back against the pillow. She felt his tongue inside her and then he swirled it around until she was gripping the sheet below her with her fists. She could feel it rising inside her like the eye of a storm.

The calm before the hurricane came, and it didn't take long at all, it never did. He gripped her lightly on her inner thighs and kept her legs apart and he drank her like the wine they had just been sipping. He didn't sip her though, he devoured her as if he had been starving.

Carol's legs started to tremble and he knew she was close, she was moaning steadily and repeating his name over and over again.

Then it came crashing down on her and she was screaming and slamming her hands down on the bed.

"Oh my fucking god yes, Daryl…yes." She cried as her entire body shuddered and shook.

Then she was pulling at him and trying to get him up on top of her and he landed with a thud. They were laughing a lover's laugh with each other, the way they always did.

"Oh, sweetheart…" He said and didn't get much more out before she was kissing him wildly.

She yanked at his boxers the way she had yanked at his jeans earlier and they were off. He pulled her legs up, holding them over his arms and sunk down inside of her with a gasp of pleasure.

"Oh god, baby…"

"Mmmmm." Was all she could make come from her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and hung on.

He rocked his hips against hers in the most exquisite way and kept it nice and slow until she started matching his movements. Then he flipped them over so that she was on top and looked up at her as she fucked him.

Carol was a beautiful woman, with her red hair flowing over her shoulders and her sky blue eyes that a man could get lost in.

The view was amazing to him right now.

He watched the sheen of sweat between her breasts and reached his head up to lick it, then she pushed him down by his hands and held them down against the bed.

Daryl knew he was never going to last now, between it being so long since they were together, his dick aching the whole time he was going down on her and now she was holding his hands down.

He was a goner and then she rocked her hips against him faster.

This was when the head board started banging against the wall, but Maggie wasn't home to hear it or to hear the string of curses he let loose when his orgasm over took him completely.

Carol collapsed down on top of him soon after and they lay there a long time, then she rolled off of him and pulled the blanket over them.

"Stay tonight, it's too late to go home now." She said and he pulled her back against him, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close.

"Goodnight Carol." He whispered into her hair and kissed the back of her head.

They fell asleep that way, wrapped up in each other and slept a dreamless peaceful sleep together.


End file.
